Ask a Nation!
by Animelover2356
Summary: Woah! :O The titles explains everything! I hope you are ready for some bizarre answers from this fiction! All pairings are possible, judging by the questions!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I starting up this new thingy! It's called "Ask A Nation!"

I know there is enough on this site, but I've always wanted to! :) Also, don't forget my other fanfics! Just leave question through reviews and I'll get around to it. Hopefully, and wish me luck on this for England will shove scones down my throat if I don't, I will try my best to keep them in character! -.- He'll probably come out of my computer screen and lock me in the kitchen. (That could be good or bad news for me, cause I love ya' Iggy! :D)

Enough with the babbling, my friend! I know! I can hear you from here!

This is just a quick Author's Note announcing the new thingy! I love for some questions and guess what? The Nations will provide answers :O! ~Le gasp!

Alright! Enough of my talking! You know what to do! Leave those firetrucking questions down there! And make sure to keep them appropriate!

And no spoiler questions! Alright see ya' later!

~Animelover2356


	2. USUK or FRUK?

**Thanks for the questions for our wonderful countries! **

**Alright!**

* * *

><p>Me: Guys! *holds up papers* We got questions!<p>

America: Sweet! The hero is ready!

Me: I'm sure, America.

England: Just tell us before he boosts his bloody ego anymore!

**From: shadowraven45662**

Italy: So many numbers!

Germany: Pay attention, Italy!

Me: Will you let me read the questions!

**~England- Do you prefer USUK or FRUK?**

England: ... *blushes madly* N-Neither! They're both gits!

France: Of course! It would be me, Angleterre!

England: S-Shut up, you frog!

America: What's USUK? I see my heroic initials, but why Iggy's?

Me: *drags out a random laptop and shows America USUK*

America: ... D-Dude, that is just horror on a laptop screen.

Me: Of course USUK right, America and England? *giving creepy Russia smile*

England: Next question!

**~Russia- Where did you get your pipe from? Have you ever had to use it on anyone?**

Russia: I broke it off a water valve! And yes, but that person is in this room. *smiling at everyone else*

Everyone Else: *laughing nervously and some shaking in fear*

Me: Enough scaring of the nations!

**~Latvia- You're so cute! Can i hug you?**

Latvia: I-I'm cute? Thank you and sure! I love hugs. *hugs*

Russia: Why not a hug from me, Latvia?

Latvia: *quakes in fear*

Me: Next!

**~Lithuania- Will you work as a housekeeper for me like you did America? I need someone to tidy my room.**

Lithuania: I-I guess. *gets in his car and drives to shadowraven45662's house*

Me: Don't ask how he knows where he lives...

America: Why know questions for the heroic me yet?

Prussia: Or the awesome me?

England: Because you two are idiots!

America and Prussia: You're just jealous!

Me: Next question before a random battle of who is more awesome starts-.

America: No I'm more awesomer than you!

Prussia: I beg to differ, hamburger brain!

Me: I beg for the next question!

**~Poland- How do you manage to look so fabulous everyday? **

Poland: Like, it totally comes naturally.

**~Finland- Are you really Santa?**

Finland: Of course! Someone has to deliver presents to people on Christmas!

Me: Aww! How nice of you Finland! *smiles* Alright time for the next user's questions!

England: I hope I don't get another stupid question like the last one.

France: I think it was a wonderful question! *grins* Because we all knew the answer!

England: *blushes again* I said shut up!

Italy: Awww, no questions for us Germany so far!

Germany: It's alright Italy.

Me: Now that's some GerIta!

Italy and Germany: What?

**~From my-dear-fangirl**

**~Japan: What Anime/Manga do you wish America never got his hands on?**

Japan: Unfortunately, *sighs* All the doujins that my country makes about us...

America: Dou- What!

Japan: Nothing, America-san.

Me: I love the doujins!

**~Belarus: I am speaking completely hypothetically, so bear with me. Under the apocalyptic event that you give up on Russia, what would you do with all the free time you'd then have?**

Belarus: Well, *thinks hard* I guess the only answer to that question is that I would never give up on nii-san.

Russia: Go home, Belarus!

Belarus: Marry me, nii-san! We can become one!

Russia: *runs off*

Me: Heh Heh. Next?

**~Canada: Why are you so cute?**

Canada: I'm cute? Thank you and I don't really know.

Me: It's because you are you. *smiles*

**~America: Did you and Canada have a Mother? Like, Native America or something? If so, what happened to her? If not, how are you so sure she didn't exist?**

America: Well... It's tough to explain. If there was one, I've never really met her then. If there was one, then there was. I really don't remember much.

Everyone: *gasps* !

America: W-What?

England: You actually made sense for the first time ever!

America: *pouts* What are you talking about? The hero always makes sense!

Me: Alright America. Love ya' and all, but not all the time.

America: Hey!

England: At least someone agrees with me.

France: I disagree with both America and England!

America and England: Shut up!

**~Anyone that likes riddles: You're strapped to a chair in a room with no doors or windows, there is a bomb in the room set to go off in one minute, what do you do? any 'usual' answers don't count (ex. Italy can't raise a white flag, or call for someone else, Prussia can't escape though the 'sheer power of his awesome self', etc.)**

America: Ah Crap!

Me: We're screwed.

England: Oh bugger...

France: I'm too gorgeous to die!

Italy: Germany, I'm scared!

Me: I love how no one is trying anything. I'm never going on a top secret mission with you people.

Prussia: My awesomeness got banned!

Italy: I forgot my white flag at Germany's!

Everyone: Awww.

Me: Who knows how to defuse a bomb?

England: I sort of know.

Me: *points to the ticking bomb* Work your magic.

*After 20 seconds, England defuses it*

Me: Badass!

America: Nothing about England is badass...

England: Belt up!

Me: Let's move to the next user!

**~From Heavenly Nightmares**

Me: Loving the username! :D

America: Dude! The first question!

**~England: Who would you rather be stranded on an island with? France or America?**

England: What the bloody hell? *blushes*

Me: You agreed to answer these questions, Iggy!

England: Don't call me that! *blushes madly*

France: Pick me!

America: I don't care as long as I'm still the hero!

England: Fine! I'll answer the stupid question!

Me: Well?

England: *mumbles* meri... *mumble*

Me: What? I didn't hear you.

England: I said *mumble*

America: Dude I can't even hear you.

France: Obviously he said France.

England: I said AMERICA, ok? Good! *runs off*

America: ...

Me: I was hoping for that answer. :)

**~China: I want a Hello Kitty plushie~ Can you please give me one? *uber kawaii face that no one could ever resist***

China: Here you go, aru. :)

**~America:** **...Do you know who Canada is?**

America: Of course!

Canada: R-Really?

America: He's my hat.

Canada: *frowns* Oh..

Me: It's okay Canada. *hugs*

**~Canada: *glomp* Haii~! I don't have a question at the moment, I just love you too much! X3**

Canada: *blushes* T-Thank you.

**~Romano: *glomp* Nyehe~ I love you too. :3 Say...do you remember Philippines?**

Romano: *blushes slightly* T-Thank you. Um.. I guess I sort of remember Philippines.

Me: Romano's blushing, so cute!

Romano: S-Shut up! *crosses arms*

**~Japan: What's your favourite anime, ne~? I know, it's hard for me as well. D8**

Japan: Hai. Ummm, I guess I can't pick a favorite really. I am truly sorry.

Me: I think I'm gonna cut it off there. Me and America need to go find Iggy, where ever he is.

America: Why me?

Me: Cause you're the hero!

America: :O Oh yeah! Of course! Away we go! *grabs Animelover2356 and runs to England*

Me: SEE YA GUYS!

* * *

><p>THAT TOOK FOREVER! :O<p>

~Animelover2356


End file.
